The global proliferation of high speed communication networks has created unprecedented opportunities for geographically distributed resource identification, evaluation, selection, and allocation. However, while the opportunities exist and continue to grow, the realization of those opportunities has fallen behind. In part, this is due to the enormous technical challenges of finding the resources, evaluating the resources, and determining how to allocate the resources to achieve the highest likelihood of successfully completing the task.